Al fin
by Lacriza
Summary: una pequeña historia, sobre ranma y akane y su gran dia


Al fin…

Hoy era un día especial para ellos, un día que recordarían para el resto de sus días y el cual atesorarían con todas sus fuerza. Todo el mundo estaba atareado yendo y viniendo, organizando lo necesario para el gran evento, nada podía salir mal, no esta vez…ella estaba en su habitación, caminando de un lado a otro, parecía preocupada por algo en particular, seguro los nervios estaban haciendo su trabajo dentro de ella y lo hacían bastante bien, aun estaba en pijama a pesar de estar algo tarde, ya pasado el medio día. A pesar su atuendo su rostro lucia un suave maquillaje que resaltaba sus hermosos ojos y sus pequeños labios, mientras que a la vez hacia que su piel se viera un poco más clara de lo habitual, haciendo que su pareciera porcelana.

Cada cuanto paraba su caminata y se llevaba las manos al cabello revolviéndolo un poco en signo de desesperación, estaba ansiosa, de seguro esperando a algo o alguien el cual realmente estaba tardando, y la estaba alterando, luego de desordenar su cabello suspiraba y volvía a su caminata, estaba al punto de abrirle un oyo al piso de tanto arrastrar sus pantuflas contra el suelo, había estado así desde que su hermana Naviki salió de su habitación, hace más de quince minutos, estaba harta, en un momento de desesperación dio un golpe con su mano empuñada contra la puerta de su habitación logrado que esta callera al piso, y allí detrás de la puerta caída se encontraba su hermana enarcando una ceja y mirando la puerta

-creo, que estas nerviosa hermanita- dijo Nabiki quien se daba paso por la puerta que estaba en el suelo

-No me digas Nabiki- dijo akane sarcásticamente- Porque tardaste tanto?

-oh, lo siento, pero lo importante es que ya está aquí- dijo mientras dejaba una gran bolsa del tamaño de su hermana en la cama, le hizo una seña para que volteara a verlo

-gracias - dijo akane abrazando a su hermana- hoy será un gran día

Varias horas después, la joven tendo junto con sus hermanas y su padre salían del dojo, el padre no soportaba el llanto y de sus ojos emanaban grandes cascadas de lagrima,mientras que sus hermanas trataban de controlarlo un poco, se irían en un gran coche, muy lujosos, de color blanco adornado con algunas flores justo por la especial ocasión , pasaron unos minutos antes de que llegaran a su destino, pero al fin estaban ahí, habría llegado el momento, su vida cambiaria el día de hoy, salió del coche luciendo una gran y sincera sonrisa, la cual nadie podría borrar , no ese día, salió del coche seguida de sus hermanas quienes empujaban a su padre forzándolo a salir ya que estaba haciendo todo un drama del asunto, estaban ya afuera del coche y su padre había recuperado la compostura, se encontraba de gancho con su hija, caminando despacio, disfrutando cada momento, cada segundo, cada instante, estaban a punto de entrar al gran edificio frente a ellos, pero su padre la detuvo unos instantes antes de llegar a la puerta, giro su cabeza para mirarla directamente y con una expresión seria en su rostro le pregunto- Serás Feliz?

Akane estaba enternecida, claro que estaba y estaría feliz y como nunca lo había estado , estaba muy nerviosa, pero eso no valía contra la gran dicha que sentía en ese momento- Claro papá, es lo que quiero

Su padre tan solo asintió y siguieron su camino hasta la puerta, era gigantesca, tanto que constaba de dos puertas, las cuales estaban totalmente abiertas esperando a padre e hija. Miro dentro y allí estaban todos, sus compañeros, amigo, "enemigos" y …familia, todos se habían reunido ese día, tan solo para celebrarlo con ellos, habían dejado sus diferencias y se habrían juntado para vivir ese día juntos, se sentía realmente emocionada, era mejor de lo que habría soñado nunca, y lo mejor era , que allí al final del pasillo que formaban las grandes bancos situados a los lados del gran edificio, allí esperándola, mirándola con una muy linda sonrisa, estaba él… el amor de su vida, por quien estaba allí ahora y por quien daría la vida una y mil veces… allí estaba… Ranma

Camino lentamente con su padre sosteniéndola del brazo por la gran alfombra roja que adornaba el piso de todo el lugar, caminaban lento al ritmo de la música que adornaba la atmosfera, la marcha nupcial… adoraba cada momento que transcurría disfrutaba enormemente cada paso que daba, cada vez estaba más cerca de hacer realidad lo que hace tiempo estaba soñando. Habían llegado al lado del chico, el cual se notaba nervioso, vestía un elegante smoking y no dejaba de ver a su linda prometida, estiro su brazo para recibir a la bella joven frente a él, pero sin antes recibir una fuerte mirada por parte de su padre quien con un tono muy serio casi escalofriante susurro-No la hagas sufrir- y sin decir nada más se hizo a un lado para dejar en todo su resplandor a la pareja

-esta hermosa- dijo el chico muy sonrojado notablemente nervioso por la situación en la que se encontraba

-Gracias… también te vez muy guapo- dijo akane bajando la mirada agarrando con su mano libre su vestido, era un largo vestido, ceñido desde el comienzo del busto hasta la cintura, para después dar paso a una ancha y abultada falda(obviamente pegada a la parte de arriba) adornada con pequeñas rosas de color rosa pálido, tenía una gruesa faja del mismo color al comienzo de la gran falda y al final de parte superior del vestido, su hermoso atuendo era adornado con una perfecta mascada de seda color rosa mezclado con algo de blanco, y su cabello… estaba cepillado y alisado y en él se encontraban unas bellas rosas formando una linda diadema alrededor de todo su cabello

Llego el final de la gran boda y después de escuchar la respuesta a la última pregunta que el padre dijo, se dieron un magistral y único beso sellando así el pacto que ahora unía sus vidas, después de separase de su largo beso, estaban uno muy cerca del otro, con las mejillas rojas y con las pupilas dilatadas, se miraban directamente mientras sostenían sus manos entre ellos, Ranma soltó su mano para agarrarla de la cintura y mirándola fijamente pronunciarle y un suave y dulce – Te amo… - akane ensancho mas su sonrisa, se empino un poco para estar a la altura de ahora, esposo y darle otro lindo beso- También te amo…Ranma

De verdad espero les guste ;)


End file.
